A Couple You Can Root For
by sds80
Summary: Chuck and Blair are happy and in love. Set about a year from current storylines.


Blair rubs her eyes at the first spot of sunlight streaming through Chuck's window.

"Chuck, you forgot to close the blinds again," Blair grumbles, lifting up her hand to swat her lover. Her hand lands on the mattress, not Chuck. Blair opens her eyes, realizing she was alone. It was a Saturday and as far as she knew Chuck had nowhere to be that morning except holding her. It was their Saturday tradition, they would wake up as late as they could, enjoy each other, take a shower and enjoy each other some more, order room service, read the New York Times and enjoy each other some more. Blair runs her hands down her bare body, he was definitely going to regret leaving her.

Blair grabs her silk robe, which was lying on the chair and wraps herself up in it tightly and reaches for her blackberry and was altered to a message. " I got us on the list for Sauce. Round up the boys and lets do this." Blair puts her phone down and surveys the room. "Chuck," she calls out but is met with silence. "Where could he be," she mutters to herself. She feels a vibration against her bare skin; she grabs her phone and sees she has another text message. "Sorry to leave you this morning. Something came up at the office. I had to go in and it looks like I will be here all day. – C." Blair frowns, Saturday was their day and he knew that. Resisting the urge to call Serena and complain Blair calmly tells herself that this is all part of dating the richest twenty-something in Manhattan and she shouldn't complain. She quickly types into her phone, I woke up wanting you and was severely disappointed. Make it up to me! – xoxo B.

Xoxoxoxo

Serena knocks the door lightly, "B, it's S. Open up."

"Serena," Blair frowns. Why was Serena here? It was some sort of unspoken rule that none of their friends showed up unannounced on Saturday. If Chuck and Blair wanted to see them they would make contact. Blair swings open the door, "Serena what are you doing here?"

Serena smiles, "Hi, to you too. Am I interrupting something," Serena peers over Blair's shoulder, "Chuck isn't in there tied up to the bed post or anything right?"

Blair blushes furiously, while it had been true Serena had caught them in some embarrassing positions she didn't appreciate it when her best friend brought it up, "No, he is at the office in fact and will be all day."

"Good," claps her hands, "Does this mean I actually get you all to myself for the whole day?"

"Well, I guess so," Blair shrugs.

"Yay!" Serena spins around, "I haven't had you all to myself in ages. Lets go shopping. We need to get you the perfect outfit for tonight."

"Tonight, oh you mean Sauce."

"Yes, exactly," Serena grins. "Get dressed and let's go."

"But, Serena I haven't agreed to go yet."

Serena rolls her eyes, "well it wouldn't be like you if you didn't take convincing. Come on, Nate will be there and I am sure Chuck will want to as well. So let's get ready and go out, I'll order up some champagne while you are getting ready."

xoxoxoxo

Blair walks out of the dressing room where Serena is waiting, "What do you think?"

Serena frowns, "It isn't right."

"Serena," Blair grumbles, "we have been shopping for hours and you haven't liked anything." Blair examines herself in the mirror, have I gained weight she wonders to herself.

Serena sighs reading her best friends mind, "You are amazing Blair and look amazing and no you haven't gained weight."

"Then what is the problem," Blair says softly, "why are you so intent on finding something for me? You haven't even tried anything on yourself."

"Um," Serena stammers, "We have hardly spent anytime alone together recently and I just want to make today about you."

"Since when," Blair pinches her best friend lightly, "Is this the same Serena or have you been taken over by aliens."

Serena frowns, "Come on Blair you know that isn't true. Ok maybe a little bit," Serena smiles, "Try on that forest green Marc Jacob's dress on the rack, I think that may be the one." Serena glances at her watch, "We're running late."

"Late, for what," Blair inquires.

"Oh, I made us an appointment for a mani-pedi and massages and then I made appointments with Gerard for us to get our hair done," Serena rambles, "a real girls day just like before or as I call it, B.C. Before Chuck," she giggles. "Now try on that dress and let's get going. I know it is going to be fantastic." Serena takes a sip of her champagne as she watches Blair grab the dress and walk into the dressing room. Today had proven to be exauhsting. It is all for a good cause, she repeats to herself and smiles at what would unfold later that night.

Xoxoxo

Blair checks her phone; still no word from Chuck and the limo was waiting to take them to Sauce. "I guess he's late," Blair fumes.

Serena admires Blair's dress; she looked fantastic just like Chuck knew she would. "Well, he did say there was some sort of crisis. Let's just go, we can meet him there."

Blair shakes of the nagging insecurities in her head, "Ok, lets go. I do look fantastic don't I. Why waste it on this suite." She grabs a bottle of champagne from the fridge; "Lets drink this on the way."

Serena smiles, "That's my girl. We are going to have the best time,"

Xoxoxox

Blair gulps down her champagne, "I cannot believe this traffic. It didn't seem like it would be this backed up when we left."

Serena glances up from her phone, "I know," she says with a shrug, "Nate is already there."

"Is that who you have been texting, I'm bored over here. I thought this was pay attention to Blair day," Blair pouts.

Serena laughs, "How does Chuck put up with you," and clinks glasses with Blair, "I am all yours from now on, promise."

Blair smiles, Serena had been such a good to her all day, she spontaneously reaches over and gives Serena a tight hug, "I love you S and I love that you are still my best friend."

Serena smiles, "I love you to B. I wouldn't have it any other way."

Blair chugs down the rest of her champagne, "maybe we should have the driver stop for another bottle."

Serena glances at her half empty flute, Blair had done most of the damage on the previous bottle all by herself, "Blair are you okay?"

"I don't know S, to be honest I feel nervous. Chuck has been pretty much MIA all day. This isn't like him, I can't help but wonder..."

"Stop it, B," Serena cuts her friend off quickly, "my mom would sometimes be just as busy when she was interim CEO at Bass Industries. Something came up. Remember, you need to trust him. I thought you two were past these issues."

"I know you are right."

"Good, no more champagne for you. We can't have a repeat of your Eleanor's fall fashion show. Let's hold off until we get to…" Serena looks up, jolted by the sudden stop of the Limo. "What the…"

"What is wrong," Blair raps on the partition between her and the driver, "Is everything okay Henry."

"I am so sorry Ms. Waldorf and Ms. Van Der Woodson, it appears we are out of gas. I hadn't anticipated this traffic."

"Out of gas," Blair screeches.

"The good thing is, we are a block from Mr. Basses former club Victrola. Perhaps the two of you can walk there and wait while I take care of this."

"Walk," Blair says in disbelief, "in this outfit? Henry, you have got to be kidding me. Serena and I will just wait here."

"Blair, I think Henry is right. Lets go to Victrola and have a drink. It'll be fun. We haven't been there since Chuck sold the place."

Blair rolls her eyes, "Serena, I thought today was about me."

"And it still is, but I'm sobering up and would like a cocktail. Come on, B. I think I hear an extra dirty martini straight up with three olives calling your name," Serena tugs at her friends arm, "Good luck Henry we will see you when you are done."

Henry opens the door to the limo to let Blair and Serena out, "My deepest apologies."

Xoxoxox

Blair gives her coat to the coat check at Victrola, and surveys the place. "What happened to this place? It has completely lost its element of class."

Serena laughs, "It was never all that classy B."

"Yes, it was," Blair insists. "I would not disrobe myself at an unclassy establishment."

"I hate to inform you of this, but a few cocktails in your system and you have a reputation for doing just about anything. "Serena waves her hands, "I'm feeling pretty warm, lets go up to the roof. I hear they have a bar up there," Serena takes her friend's hand, "Come on B."

Blair walks up the stairs quickly, "If you are so hot, why did you insist on taking the stairs S. This is terrible."

"We are almost there, stop complaining B," Serena gestures to the top step.

"Yes," we are Blair swings open the door and is greeted by nothing, "S, I thought you said there was a bar up here," Blair whips her head around and see's a closed door and no Serena, "S, where are you," she pulls open the door and finds it is locked, "S," Blair bangs on the door, "I'm locked in here, open up."

Serena smiles from behind the door, "turn around B."

"Serena open the door, I'm locked in here."

"I understand that, I said turn around," Serena repeats.

"I don't get it, why aren't you opening the door, why should I turn around, what the hell is going on?" Blair snaps.

"I thought you would have learned by now to listen to your best friend," a male voice lingers behind her.

Blair whips her head around, "Chuck." She turns around and takes in his sight; he is wearing a black suit with a forest green bow tie that perfectly matches her dress, and holding a bouquet of pink peonies. A smile creeps up on her face as she realizes that Chuck had orchestrated all of this, the whole night and probably the whole day. "Chuck, what is going on? Did you plan this?"

"I've been planning this since the day I realized I was in love with you."

"Chuck…"

"Remember when you met me on the roof when we were 17 and we couldn't say I love you. Remember what I said when I found you in your room."

"You said that we wouldn't work now, but maybe in the future…"

"What I didn't realize then, was you are my future. Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck this is the way it was meant to be. This is the way it is always meant to be Blair. You taught me how to love Blair, you were the first person in my life to love me unconditionally."

Blair feels her heart pounding and something stirring in her stomach. Chuck reaches in his pocket and pull out a black box, "Now, I have something to ask you. 3 words, 14 letters," Chuck takes Blair's hand and gets on one knee, "Will you marry me?"

Blair laughs, "Does this mean we will finally go to the movies?"

"Is that a yes?"

"First you tell me, will you take me to the movies?"

"Blair, I will buy you the whole god damn movie theater. Answer me, will you marry me?"

Blair wipes a tear aside, "Yes, Charles Bass I will do you the honor of being your wife."

Chuck opens up the black box and takes out the ring, "I love you Blair and I wanted to get you something which reflected how much I loved you, unfortunately no such ring existed. I hope this will do."

Blair gasps, as Chuck slips on the ring, "Chuck, it is amazing."

"Not as amazing as you and nowhere near as beautiful, but it will do," He cups Blair's face and kisses her softly on the mouth, "I hope you don't mind that we are getting engaged on the roof of Victrola but this really is the place where I saw you for who you are and realized that I wanted you in my life. It is also the place where you helped to save me from myself. This place holds a lot of important memories of us and how we came to be, I thought it was only fitting that it hold one more."

Blair kisses him lightly, "It was perfect. I love you Chuck." She run her hands up and down his back, "lets get out of here," she whispers in his ear.

"Blair, as much as I would love to take you into the limo and ravish you we have some people waiting downstairs for us. It wouldn't be fair to leave them in the lurch. I couldn't have pulled this off without them."

Blair smiles, "so that is why Serena was being so nice all day. I knew there had to be a catch," she takes Chuck's hand, "Let's go celebrate."

Xoxoxoxoxox

Blair and Chuck walk out into the crowded room where a familiar sea of faces greets them. Serena rushes up to her best friend, "B, I'm so sorry I had to trick you," she hugs her best friend tightly, "you understand, right?"

Blair laughs, "Serena, I love you more for it."

Lily walks up to the two of them, and grabs Blair's left hand, "It is more beautiful on you than it was in the box," she hugs Blair tightly, "you have always been a sister to Serena, I am so happy that we can now make it legal."

"Blair, honey," Blair turns around to see her mother beaming at her, "well this dress is definitely my best creation don't you think. Too bad I let Marc take all the credit."

Blair hugs her mother tightly, "You made this dress," she says in disbelief.

"Of course I did, who else could dress you so amazingly," Eleanor takes Blair's hand, "your father wanted to be here, he sends you his best. He is quite fond of Charles, especially considering the fact that Charles flew to Paris to ask for your hand," Eleanor winks, "See what happens when you follow my advice."

Blair laughs, "don't let him get away with it."

Cyrus puts his arm around Blair, "You two are going to have an amazing life together."

Blair wipes away yet another tear, "Cyrus, not enough," she hugs her stepfather tightly, "thank you for teaching me what love should look like," she whispers.

Eleanor hands Cyrus a tissue, "stop blubbering dear it is not becoming."

Blair laughs, "Leave Cyrus alone mother." The three look up at the sound of a clinking of the glass and see Nate and Serena up on the stage.

Serena steps forward, "There is so much I could say about Blair, and so much I could say about my step-brother Chuck but I won't because I know Chuck and Blair would much rather be somewhere else and doing something else besides listening to me."

"Serena," Blair gasps, surveying the crowd who are all smiles.

"What, B. It's true. Raise your hand if you have never caught Blair and Chuck in a questionable position."

Blair bushes and surveys the room. Eric, Jenny, Rufus, Lily, Nate, Dan, Cyrus and Eleanor all stood around them and no one raised a hand.

"See, B." Serena laughs, "I've always considered you a sister B, and I am so thrilled that you will really be a part of my family now. To Chuck and Blair," Serena raises her glass, "a couple you can root for." Serena walks towards Blair and Chuck and engulfs them in a hug, "I love you guys."

"Well right now, I kind of hate you," Blair laughs.

"It's not my fault no one raised their hands."

Nate clears his throat, "You took my line S," he smiles, "Well, I can honestly say I never thought I would be standing up here toasting the engagement of my best friend and my first girlfriend. Truth be told, I never treated Blair the way she needed me to. "

Blair stares at Nate intently, "That isn't true," she mouths.

"And that was evident to me when I realized Chuck was in love with Blair. Chuck brings something out in Blair that no one else can and Blair does the same for him. They are each other's match and they are each other's equal. I wish both of you the best and love both of you."

Xoxoxoxo

Chuck lays with Blair in his arms in the back of his limo, "So, tell me the truth. You really had no idea."

"I really had no idea," Blair says her fingers making light circles on his back.

"So what did you think, was it Humphrey Bogart good?"

"The proposal," Blair laughs, "It was amazing. Better then Humphrey, better than anything I have ever seen in a movie," Blair peers up into Chuck's eyes, "I never would have thought we would be here. When we were 16 in this very spot and you asked me if I was sure I never thought we would be here. Engaged to be married. I am going to Mrs. Charles Bass."

"I like the way that sounds."

Blair smiles, "say it," she presses his lips against his and straddles him lightly.

"I love you, Mrs. Bass," Chuck slides down the strap of Blair's slip, "care for another round?"

"I'd love one," Blair giggles.

"Henry," Chuck presses the intercom, "Circle the block please, the future Mrs. Bass and I have some business to attend to."

xoxoxoxox

Hello upper eastsiders. Gossip Girl here. Looks as if the queen finally has her king. Watch out Manhattan. The children of these two will be forces to be reckoned with. Lets all raise a glass to Chuck and Blair, if we don't they will have our heads.


End file.
